ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Trek: Expedition
Avengers: Wrath of Thanos or simply Marvel's Avengers: Wrath of Thanos or Avengers 3 is an upcoming American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. It is intended to be the sequel to The Avengers: Avengers Age of Ultron and the Fifteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is set to be scripted and directed by Brad Bird, co-written by Damon Lindelof, produced by J.J. Abrams, Joe Roth, Steven Spielberg, and Bryan Burk, executive produced by the director of the first two films Joss Whedon and Jon Favreau and to feature an ensemble cast including Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Chris Hemsworth, Anthony Mackie, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Cobie Smulders and Samuel L. Jackson with Roger Moore, George Clooney, Ving Rhames and, Dave Bautista who played Drax the Destroyer on Guardians of the Galaxy is set to play Thanos. After Whedon's deal with Marvel expired Bird take over as writer and director Abrams and Bryan Burk also announced that they'll produce the film after Star Wars: Episode VII, Spielberg was contacted by Abrams and has agreed to produce the film as well. Plot The Avengers are once again called into action to protect a british ambassadar when a threating message is sent to the earth by an alien force. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: The co-leader of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with mechanical suits of armor of his own invention *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain American: The co-leader of the Avengers, who is a World War II veteran enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / The Hulk: A genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. *Don Cheadle as Lt. Col. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes / War Machine: Stark's best friend, the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions. Rhodes operates the redesigned/upgraded War Machine armor, *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: The crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man: A superhero who can change size via an invented substance and can communicate with insects *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / The Falcon: A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with the ability to fly and speak telepathically with birds. *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: A highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye: A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and master archer known in the comics as the "World's Greatest Marksman." *Roger Moore as Ambassador James Dietz: A British Ambassador and retired Marine that came to america for a peace and protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. *George Clooney as General William Grey: A U.S. Marine Corps general who is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury: The director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who was revealed in previous films to be coordinating the "Avengers Initiative". *Cobie Smulders Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill: An agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. *Dave Bautista as Thanos: Leader of the Chitauri conquerer of worlds. *Ving Rhames as Astonamo: Thanos' second in command of the Chitauri army. Gwyneth Paltrow, Kat Dennings and, Natalie Portman as reprise their roles as Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster respectively. Paul Bettany returns to voice J.A.R.V.I.S. Category:Upcoming Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel studios Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:2015